newgirlfandomcom-20200223-history
Mars Landing
|image = They're on a summer break.jpg |airdate = March 25, 2014 |written by = Josh Malmuth & Nina Pedrad |directed by = Lynn Shelton |previous = Fired Up |next = Big News }} is the 20th episode of Season 3 on FOX comedy New Girl. Synopsis Still hung over from playing a game of True American the night before, Jess and Nick have a serious argument about their future together. Coach, Schmidt and Winston compete to get the attention of two attractive neighbors Michelle and Laurie (Alexandra Daddario and Stevie Nelson), who are moving into the building. Cece accidentally drunk texts Buster. Plot After a crazy night, Jess and Nick wake up in their bed with a hangover and a phone call for Jess. She starts to say that sometimes, she imagines their little kid living near a lake, and asks Nick if he ever thinks about their future. Nick tells her that he does (but he seems like he's never thought about it) but then they start to dress because they're running late for a birthday party where Jess is one of the godparents. Nick tells Jess that he already thinks about the future and tells her that he wants to be a driver in space as she and her children live on Mars Landing. She asks Nick where the gift, that she tells him to make up, is and then he shows it's still in the box. Winston, Coach and Schmidt met the new girls in the building and after they found out that only one of them is single, Schmidt and Coach start to fight each other. Meanwhile Winston helps with the girls' stuff. Nick and Jess try to put the pieces of the toy together and after knowing how to put it together, they start to argue again, Jess brings up that his idea of their future together is stupid and after they run out of tape, Nick try to put the pieces together by burning it, but he burns his finger and put the lighter in the blanks and starts to fire up. Nick and Jess keep fighting and then they realize, about the fire and start fighting again. After they've all left the building, Coach says that him and Schmidt are being stupid and tells the girl that he quit trying to sleep with her, and go to bring their stuff into the girls' loft. Nick and Jess go upstairs to talk about their fight and they realize the only thing they have in common is the way they feel about each other and decide to break up and just be friends again, but they still live in the same room as Schmidt lives in Jess' room. Meanwhile, Cece realizes that she drunk texted Buster, and worries about him freaking out about her. He tells her that he freaked out for a moment but that he likes her. Cast Main *Zooey Deschanel as Jess Day *Jake Johnson as Nick Miller *Lamorne Morris as Winston Bishop *Max Greenfield as Schmidt *Hannah Simone as Cece Parekh Special Guest Star *Damon Wayans Jr. as Coach Guest Starring *June Diane Raphael as Sadie *Alexandra Daddario as Michelle *Stevie Nelson as Laurie *James Frecheville as Buster Quotes *'Nick': "I miss my friend" Themes *Nick and Jess' breakup. Trivia *The episode title is a reference to the future that Nick wants to have with Jess. Photos Alexandra-daddario-new-girl-season-3-episode-20-mars-landing-photos_2.jpg 319true.jpeg 319rules.jpeg 319chug.jpeg Mars_landing.jpg They're on a summer break.jpg NewGirl_3ATM19_2500_640x360_206429763580.jpg New-Girl-Alexandra-Daddario-Stevie-Nelson-3.jpg 9635-3-20.jpg New-girl-mars-landing.jpg External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season Three